waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams
Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams premiered on May 5, 2005 as part of the Happiest Homecoming on Earth, celebrating the 50th anniversary of Disneyland in California. Conceived by VP Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates the dreams of Disney characters and includes Disney characters such as Mickey, Minnie, Tinker Bell, Cinderella, Snow White, Simba, Alice and Mad Hatter, Pinocchio, Belle and Beast, Ariel, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto. The parade includes eight floats which include Getaway to Dreams, Dream of Enchantment, Dream of Laughter, Dream of Another World, Dream of Imagination, Dream of Adventure, and Dreams Come True. It closed in November 2008 before the Holidays at Disneyland. Magic Kingdom March 15, 2016 as part of A Whole New World of Fantasy, celebrating the 45th anniversary of Walt Disney World in Florida. Conceived by VP Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates the dreams of Disney characters and includes Disney characters such as Mickey, Minnie, Tinker Bell, Cinderella, Snow White, Simba, Alice and Mad Hatter, Pinocchio, Aladdin and Jasmine, Woody, Buzz, Winnie the Pooh, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto. The parade includes Nine floats which include Getaway to Dreams, Dream of Magic, Dream of Laughter, Dream of Friendship, Dreams of Childhood, Dream of Imagination, Dream of Adventure, Dreams of Romance and Dreams Come True. Disneyland version Pre-parade/Grand Marshal As part of "Year of a Million Dreams", one lucky family was chosen to be part of the "Grand Marshal Pre-Parade Cavalcade" and to stay one night in the Mickey Mouse Funhouse located in the Disneyland Hotel or the Disneyland Dream Suite in New Orleans Square. The family journeyed along the parade route with the Mayor of Main Street and other Disney characters such as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Mary Poppins, Bert, Woody, Jessie, Aladdin, and Jasmine. The "Grand Marshal Pre-Parade Cavalcade" featured two banner holders, six dancers, and two rope carriers as well. The song played was "The Happiest Place on Earth". On August 17, 2008, this pre-parade was cut back to only include the Mayor and the lucky family. A pre-parade is a mini-parade with usually one float with the main character(s) that promote an upcoming Disney movie. There were four Pre-Parades for Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams, Ratatouille, Enchanted, Prince Caspian, and Bolt. Parade units and characters *Happiest Homecoming on Earth Introduction: "Fifty years ago a magical place was born; a place of Enchantment and Adventure, Laughter and Imagination, where new worlds of joy and wonder just waited to be discovered and in this marvelous kingdom there lived many delightful friends who made our dreams come true. Today we invite you to celebrate fifty years of magical memories with your Disney family as we proudly present Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams, we dedicate it to dreamers around the world and to that special dream that first began when Walt Disney proclaimed To All Who Come to This Happy Place, Welcome " *Year of a Million Dreams introduction: Once upon a time, a marvelous dreamer found the power to transform wishes into reality, and with just a sprinkle of pixie dust, a magical kingdom came alive for dreamers of all ages to enjoy. Soon the young at heart gathered from around the world, following their dreams to the place where anything is possible. The magic place where dreams come true. Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams is dedicated to children of all ages, and to that special dream that first began when Walt Disney proclaimed "To all who come to this happy place, welcome." *Gateway to Dreams- Peter Pan is inside a golden train with Tinkerbell sitting on top of it with the Main Street train station as the backdrop of the unit. The Fairy Godmother of Cinderella, the Blue Fairy from Pinocchio and Flora, Fauna & Merryweather from Sleeping Beauty dance around this unit. (Occasionally Merlin from The Sword in the Stone may fill in for any Opening Unit characters which may have been cut from the performance, except Tinkerbell, and the 3 fairies). *Dream of Enchantment (Beauty and the Beast Unit): Belle and Beast dance and an Audio-Animatronic Lumiere sings. Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip entertain the crowd as well while spoons, forks, knives, salt & pepper shakers, a feather duster, and plate dancers perform around the unit. This was Jerry Orbach's last time supplying the voice of Lumiere. Orbach died in December 2004 after he recorded the dialogue for the parade. *Dream of Laughter (Pinocchio Unit): Pinocchio and toys from Geppetto's workshop dance around a giant Geppetto who is controlling the Can-Can and in the background music playing "An actors life for me" and Dutch dancing puppets from the movie. Hanging behind the unit are Russian puppets on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on rises up during the show stop to allow the Russian puppets to perform bungee tricks. Other toys include two bell ringers, two ballroom dancers attached to female doll counterparts, a toy drummer, and Bo Peep. Other characters include Foulfellow, Gideon, Jiminy Cricket sitting atop a toy block and Cleo swimming around in her fish bowl (as of September 28, 2008, Jiminy Cricket will no long be part of the Parade). *Dream of Another World (The Little Mermaid Unit): Ariel sits on top of a giant fountain made of clam shells, with Part of Your World and Under the Sea playing in the background. Bubbles float around Ariel. This unit also features Audio-Animatronics Sebastian and Flounder. Before the unit are dancers decorated like stylized waves, blue and white pearl dancers, and light-colored 'fish kites' (No Longer a part of the Parade). When the Parade returned in 2007 the water fountains on Ariel's shell was replaced by clear plastic tubing. For the parade's 2008 run, the fountains returned. A giant Ursula puppet makes potions and cackles to "Poor Unfortunate Souls" while Flotsam and Jetsam lurk around. Black Pearl dancers perform for the audience as well. A soft, dark instrumental version of "Under the Sea" can also be heard during this sequence. *Dream of Imagination (Alice in Wonderland Unit): It carries a live-action Mad Hatter and Alice. A giant animatronic Caterpillar sits on the back of the unit atop a mushroom, and music from the masterpiece itself: "Unbirthday song and joyful Mad tea Party music too!" The Queen of Hearts and White Rabbit entertain the crowd, while Tweedle Dee and Dum are pushing stylized tea cups, a pair of Royal Marching Cards, and four 'jumping' flowers entertain the crowd. The Cards climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. *Dream of Adventure (The Lion King Unit): Simba atop Pride Rock with Zazu, Pumba sleeping in a hammock, a live-action Timon, Rafiki and Nala. Various costumed animal dancers surround the unit, such as a tiger, panther, antelope, chimpanzee, cheetah, leopard, and a life-sized rhinoceros along with walking stilt performers dressed as a stylized zebra and giraffe. On the back of the unit are two Bird performers. During the show stop, the "tree" part of the unit raises up and the Birds perform an amazing Spanish Web routine. *Dreams Come True (Finale Unit): Lastly, Mickey and Minnie as King and Queen on Sleeping Beauty Castle with other Disney royalty, including Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Snow White, and Cinderella and their Princes. Attendants Chip 'n' Dale, Goofy, Pluto, and Donald also perform on and around this unit along with the Seven Dwarfs entertaining guests. With the "Welcome" song in the background and have a dance to end the parade. (Occasionally all of the dwarfs except Dopey will be absent, but this is rare.) Magic Kingdom version Parade units and characters *A Whole New World of Fantasy Introduction: "Once upon a time, a marvelous dreamer found the power to transform wishes into reality, and with just a sprinkle of pixie dust, a magical kingdom came alive for dreamers of all ages to enjoy. Soon the young at heart gathered from around the world, following their dreams to the place where anything is possible. The magic place where dreams come true. Today, we proudly invite you to celebrate the many dreams that Walt Disney Worlds Resort Florida has given us as we, alongside Kodak proudly present Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. *Gateway to Dreams - In this float, the railroad station, gateway to the Magic Kingdom is represented. Here, Peter Pan and Wendy sit inside a golden train as Tinkerbell waves from atop. On the ground, the Fairy Godmother, the Blue Fairy, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and Merlin dance around the float. "When Can I See You Again?" (from Wreck-It Ralph), the parade's main theme jubilantly plays as the characters dance. *Dreams of Magic (Aladdin Unit): On this float, themed to Aladdin, the “Prince Ali” scene from the film comes to life as Aladdin and Jasmine wave to us from atop Abu, who has been turned into an elephant. Down below, Genie greets the guests and makes comments as beautiful dancers come by, On the back of the unit are two Harem Girls performers. During the show stop, the "The Sultan's Palace" part of the unit raises up and the Harem Girls perform an amazing Uneven Bars routine. as well as swordsmen. But watch out—Jafar lurks behind the float. “Prince Ali”, “Friend Like Me” and “A Whole New World” play. *Dreams of Laughter (Pinocchio Unit): Pinocchio and toys from Gepetto's workshop dance around a giant Gepetto who is controlling the Can-Can and Dutch dancing puppets from the movie. Hanging behind the unit are Russian Puppets on bungee cords which allows them to perform amazing acrobatics. Other toys include two bell ringers, two ballroom dancers attached to female doll counterparts, a toy drummer, and Bo Peep. *Dreams of Friendship (Toy Story Unit): This float is themed to Toy Story. A float seemingly built with TinkerToys is the main thing here. Woody and Jessie wave to guests on blocks reading “TOY STORY” and Buzz waves to guests from aboard a rocket. Lotso stands at the back of the float, waving to guests. The Little Green Aliens, Mr. Potato Head, Rex and the Green Army Men greet those on the street. And of course, “You’ve Got a Friend in Me” will be played. *Dreams of Childhood (Winnie the Pooh Unit): On this float, themed to Winnie the Pooh, Mr. Sanders (Pooh’s house) is shown. In front of it, Pooh, Tigger and Piglet prepare for a party. A storybook is shown behind Mr. Sanders. Rabbit and Eeyore greet guests on the streets. Hanging behind the unit are Bee on bungee cords which allows them to perform amazing acrobatics. The strains of “Winnie the Pooh”, “The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers” and “Everything is Honey” plays. Chinese dragon-esque Heffalumps and Woozles parade behind the float. *Dreams of Imagination (Alice in Wonderland Unit): It's carrying a live-action Mad Hatter and Alice. A giant animatronic Caterpillar sits on the back of the unit atop a mushroom, and music from the masterpiece itself : Unbirthday song and joyful Mad tea Party music too! The Queen of Hearts and White Rabbit entertain the crowd, while Tweedle Dee and Dum are pushing stylized tea cups, a pair of Royal Marching Cards, and four 'jumping' flowers entertain the crowd. The Cards climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. *Dreams of Adventure (The Lion King and The Jungle Book Unit): Simba atop Pride Rock with Zazu, Pumba sleeping in a hamock, a live-action Timon, Rafiki and Nala. Various costumed animal dancers surround the unit, such as a tiger, panther, antelope, chimpanzee, cheetah, leopard, and a lifesized rhinoceros along with walking stilt performers dressed as a stylized zebra and giraffe. On the back of the unit are two Bird performers. During the show stop, the "tree" part of the unit raises up and the Birds perform an amazing Spanish Web routine. This next part is a new portion to the float, themed to Disney's other jungle film—The Jungle Book. Colonel Hathi leads the way in tune to "Colonel Hathi's March" as two other elephants hang on to his tail. Behind the colonel is King Louie's ancient city where "I Wanna Be Like You" erupts in a jazzy tune. King Louie, Mowgli and Baloo, and a gaggle of monkeys dance upon and around the float as a puppet Bagheera (Same model as Simba and Nala) blabbers about the nonsense from the back of the float. And in the Lion King float, puppets from the “Circle of Life” scene from the Broadway version of the movie will lead the way, followed by the dancers. *Dreams of Romance (Disney Princess Unit): On this final new float, the Disney Princesses celebrate love on this "mobile ballroom" float. Aboard the float are Snow White, Prince Ferdinand, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Aurora, Phillip, Tiana, Naveen, Rapunzel, Flynn, Mérida, Anna and Elsa. The Dwarfs lead the way for the float (except Dopey, cause he’s on the float with the princesses), as Anastasia, Drizella, Lady Tremaine, the mice (Jaq, Gus, Suzy and Perla), Louis greet the guests on the streets. *Dreams Come True: Here in this float, themed to Disneyland's Sleeping Beauty Castle, Mickey and Minnie are king and queen of the Magic Kingdom. Surrounding the float are attendants Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Chip, Dale, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Oswald. Two more castle attendants carry a rope, ending this new version of Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. Show facts *'Show length:' Approximately 35 minutes with three show stops *'Show Stop Song:' **Disneyland version: An upbeat version of "Welcome" from Disney's Brother Bear, composed by Phil Collins and performed by Jump5 **Magic Kingdom version: An upbeat version of "When Can I See You Again?" from Wreck It Ralph, composed by Owl City and performed by Adam Young *'Other Songs Featured:' **'OPENING UNIT:' ***Disneyland version: "Welcome" / "Magical House Cleaning" /''"You Can Fly"'' / "When You Wish Upon A Star" / "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" ***Magic Kingdom version: "When Can I See You Again?" / "Magical House Cleaning" /''"You Can Fly"'' / "When You Wish Upon A Star" / "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" **'BEAUTY & THE BEAST UNIT: (Disneyland version)' ***''"Belle" / "Beauty and the Beast"/ "Be Our Guest"'' **'ALADDIN UNIT: (Magic Kingdom version)' ***''"Prince Ali" / "Friend Like Me" / "A Whole New World"'' **'PINOCCHIO UNIT:' ***''"I've Got No Strings" / "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me)"'' **'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT:(Disneyland version)' ***''"Part of that World" / "Under the Sea"/ "Poor Unfortunate Souls"'' **'TOY STORY UNIT: (Magic Kingdom version)' ***''"You’ve Got a Friend in Me"'' **'WINNIE THE POOH UNIT (Magic Kingdom version)' ***''"Winnie the Pooh" / "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" / "Everything is Honey"'' **'ALICE IN WONDERLAND UNIT:' ***''"I'm Late" / "The Unbirthday Song" / "Alice in Wonderland" / "March of the Cards" / "How Do You Do and Shake Hands" / "March of the Cards" (reprise)'' **'JUNGLE UNIT:' ***Disneyland version: "Circle of Life" / "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" / "Hakuna-Matata" ***Magic Kingdom version: "Circle of Life" / "I Wanna Be Like You" / "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" / "Colonel Hathi's March" / "Hakuna-Matata" **'FINALE UNIT:' ***Disneyland version: "Welcome" / "Hail to the Princess Aurora" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "Someday My Prince Will Come" / "When You Wish Upon A Star" / "Mickey Mouse Club March" ***Magic Kingdom version: "When Can I See You Again?" / "Hail to the Princess Aurora" / "For the First Time in Forever" / "I See the Light" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "Someday My Prince Will Come" / "When You Wish Upon A Star" / "Mickey Mouse Club March" Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Disneyland Category:Walt Disney World